


Верное средство

by Dianthus_Olesendra



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianthus_Olesendra/pseuds/Dianthus_Olesendra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если у капитана и старпома одновременно отказала память, то хуже всего придется доктору Маккою.</p><p>(Написано на «Yellow-blue» фест. Тема задания: День, когда было смешно - Kha'wal "шутка".)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Верное средство

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Бета: sige_vic
> 
> Оформление: ДавыдоФФ

– Черт возьми! Я доктор, а не нянька! – бушевал Леонард Маккой, вот уже десятый раз обходя вокруг лежащих на медицинских кушетках тел. Тела эти, надо сказать, принадлежали бравому капитану Кирку и его неизменному первому помощнику – мистеру Споку: оба офицера сейчас находились в глубокой отключке, что при данных обстоятельствах было скорее плюсом. По крайней мере, именно так считала несчастная мисс Чэпел, которая на момент начала одиннадцатого круга все еще пыталась слиться с окружающей средой, дабы не попасть под горячую руку доктора. 

– Стоит их на минуту оставить одних – и вот! Полюбуйтесь! – Маккой весьма непочтительно потыкал капитана медицинским трикодером в грудь. Если Кирк и должен был как-то отреагировать на этот жест, то предпочел этого не делать. – Ума не приложу, почему они не приходят в себя. 

– Может быть, у них солнечный удар? 

– …, – тяжелый взгляд доктора, устремленный на Кристину, лучше любых слов убедил ее в том, что, во-первых, не стоило воспринимать его последнюю фразу как вопрос, а во-вторых, хорошо бы ей и дальше продолжать сливаться с интерьером и помалкивать. Маккой уже провел все возможные в условиях корабля исследования на предмет обнаружения причины недееспособности двух старших офицеров «Энтерпрайз» и пришел к выводу, что наука в данной ситуации бессильна. А ненаучные методы пока еще находились в стадии рассмотрения. 

– М-хн-мммм, – к вящей радости медсестры сообщил Джим и открыл глаза. Карающее око Маккоя тут же изменило объект молчаливого поругания. – Где я? – просипел капитан. 

– Догадайся с одного раза, – осклабился Маккой. – И предупреждая твой вопрос, отвечу сразу – с ним все в порядке, но он все еще без сознания. 

– Кто? – Кристина Чэпел тихо ахнула: это был неправильный ответ. Леонард Маккой зловеще навис над Кирком, сканируя его голову. 

– А какие есть варианты? 

– На моем корабле триста сорок членов экипажа. Исключая всех женщин и тебя, остается как минимум двести человек, – не без гордости сумничал Джим Кирк, не догадываясь, насколько только что усугубил свое и без того уже плачевное положение. 

– Давай-ка попробуем еще раз, – доктор выжидающе уставился на своего теперь уже бесспорного пациента. 

Кирк подумал. Маккой поднес трикодер к его голове практически вплотную. Кирк подумал еще раз. Трикодер оказался в опасной близости от его левого уха. Продолжать думать было рискованно, ситуация требовала немедленных действий: 

– Скотти? – с надеждой спросил Кирк. Реакция доктора ему не понравилась. – Чехов? Сулу? Лейтенант Лесли? Мистер Кайл? 

– Поименное перечисление членов экипажа тебе, Джим, не поможет, – Маккой сложил бы на груди руки или упер их в бока, но наличие трикодера сузило перечень возможных негодующих жестов до одного-единственного пункта в виде многозначительного потрясания ими в воздухе, – так что оставь свои штучки для штаб-квартиры Звездного Флота. Я не нанимался с вами возиться и с самого начала предупреждал, что с пон фарром будете разбираться без меня. 

– С пон фарром? – взгляд капитана так и лучился незамутненной превратностями жизни искренностью. – Я не знаю, что такое пон фарр. 

Это был замечательный момент для очередного драматического всхлипа со стороны распереживавшейся мисс Чэпел, но ледяное: «Зато я знаю!», – убило его на стадии зарождения. 

Голос раздался с соседней койки. Его обладатель хоть и выглядел бледным, но угол разлета его бровей явственно продемонстрировал Маккою, что он совершил критическую ошибку. Впрочем, последовавшая за этим фраза показала, что это далеко не главная его проблема. 

– Доктор, – вулканец, не обремененный никакими трикодерами, упер-таки в бока свои руки, – по какой причине вы разглашаете мою персональную информацию совершенно постороннему человеку? 

От длительного осмысления последнего вопроса Маккоя спас все-таки вырвавшийся на свободу нервный всхлип медсестры Чэпел. 

– Постороннему? – всплеснув руками, спросила Кристина. – Мистер Спок, вы что, не узнаете капитана? 

– Вот именно, – грозно поддержал посыл своей коллеги Маккой, начиная подозревать, что вселенная подкинула ему очередное испытание воли и характера, – или он уже не ваш лучший друг, родственная душа и все такое? 

– Лучший друг? – переспросил Спок, поставив очередной рекорд скорости по пробегу бровей до челки. 

– И все такое? – уточнил Джим Кирк, без всяких изысков просто-напросто выпучив глаза. 

Двое пациентов, теперь уже окончательно пришедших в себя, внимательно уставились друг на друга. Маккой по старой доброй традиции уставился на них обоих, однако через тридцать секунд непрерывного зрительного контакта стало очевидно, что ждать просветления с их стороны было крайне самонадеянно. 

– Я впервые вижу этого человека, – сделал неутешительный вывод Спок. – Доктор, вы уверены, что он имеет право находиться на корабле? 

– Между прочим, я командую этим кораблем! – не остался в накладе Джим Кирк. – А вот кто вы такой, еще предстоит выяснить. 

– Тихо, – скомандовал доктор, соображая, когда в последний раз он лечил старший офицерский состав от амнезии, и не могли ли сейчас проявиться какие-нибудь запоздалые последствия. – Для начала расскажите-ка мне, что вы делали на поверхности планеты. 

– Доктор, если вы полагаете, что мы были вместе… – начал Спок. 

– То это не так, – на правах капитана поставил финальный аккорд Джим. 

Оба пациента ради приличия еще немного попялились друг на друга. 

– Хорошо. Что каждый из вас делал на планете в полном и бесспорном одиночестве? – полным смирения голосом спросил Маккой. 

Хоровое: «у меня была увольнительная вообще-то» и «я собирал пробы грунтовых вод» топором пошло ко дну в тишине лазарета. Пациенты снова занялись визуальной дуэлью. Под пристальным взглядом странного человека Споку было не по себе, но по крайней мере теперь было ясно, почему он не вызывал никаких ассоциаций с капитаном – отпускник и выглядел соответствующе: немыслимой расцветки майка и не менее немыслимого фасона шорты, аляповато украшенные ананасами. Осторожно переведя взгляд на себя, Спок обнаружил аналогичную форму одежды, только вот его тощие ноги торчали из шорт куда более концептуальной раскраски: веселые пони радостно скакали за разноцветными яблоками. Стараясь сохранить хотя бы минимальные остатки благородства, Спок предпочел продолжить изучение человека, которого он не помнил. Как-то так спокойнее было. 

– Все правильно. – Маккой поспешил вернуть внимание пациентов к собственной персоне, прежде чем Джим, на которого шорты вулканца произвели не менее мощное впечатление, не успел заработать косоглазие. – Вначале вы должны были отобрать пробы для исследований мистера Сулу, а потом у вас была увольнительная и, как я надеюсь, пон фарр. 

– Боунз, что ты прицепился к этому пон фарру, праздник, что ли, какой? – Джим тут же пожалел, что открыл рот: непроницаемое лицо Спока стало еще более непроницаемым. Что-то капитану подсказывало, что портить отношения с вулканцами, которых он не помнит, было несколько рискованным предприятием. – Я люблю праздники, – решил уточнить Джим и улыбнулся. Однако незнакомый ему вулканец почему-то не спешил проявлять ответную учтивость, а только протяжно вздохнул. 

– Доктор, уверяю вас, мой жизненный цикл еще не вступил в этот период, – бесстрастно добавил Спок, машинально разглаживая складки на шортах и ощущая смутную неловкость от присутствия рядом причитающей «как же так, ну как же это так-то?» медсестры Чэпел. – К тому же, ожидай я наступления пон фарра, я находился бы на Вулкане, а не на краю квадранта в обществе незнакомого человека, неспособного оценить всю трудность моего положения. 

Чистая логика, по мнению Спока, должна была охладить пыл Леонарда Маккоя, однако тот лишь саркастически хмыкнул. Доктор решил не заострять внимание на том, что после первого весьма примечательного путешествия на родину своего первого помощника Джим Кирк предпринял все меры, чтобы через семь лет оказаться как можно дальше от Вулкана, вулканцев, вулканских матриархов, а в особенности от коварных вулканских невест с их бессовестными вулканскими любовниками. И может быть, Маккой даже поддержал бы своего друга в желании обрести простое человеческое счастье таким оригинальным способом, если бы у основного источника этого счастья уже наступил и благополучно завершился бы пон фарр, желательно вне зоны обитания адекватных людей. 

– Так значит, никаких признаков? – насупив брови, спросил Маккой, раздумывая над тем, стоит ли опечатать только одну палубу или же не мелочиться и объявить красную тревогу по всему кораблю. Путем нехитрых умственных манипуляций он уже пришел к безальтернативному заключению: если пон фарра не было, значит, он скоро будет. Только вот оба предполагаемых участника этого тайного действа отнюдь не горели желанием разделить друг с другом радость плотской любви. 

– Ладно, – сказал капитан, сделав какие-то свои, несомненно блестящие выводы из мрачного состояния доктора, – у него что? Какая-то заразная болезнь? 

– Поверь, уж лучше заразная болезнь, ее хоть вылечить можно, – с печальным вздохом сообщил Маккой, в результате чего заработал очередной порицающий взгляд со стороны вулканца. 

– Доктор, вы не будете распространяться на эту тему! – сказал Спок, и голос его буквально зазвенел истинно вулканским неодобрением. – Вспомните о вашей профессиональной этике! 

– Черта с два, – отозвался Джим Кирк, – капитан здесь я, и я буду решать, что делать Боунзу. – Боунз, – капитан с самым решительным видом сложил на груди руки, – приказываю тебе немедленно предоставить мне всю имеющуюся информацию. 

Это было занятно и где-то даже лестно – стать центральной фигурой эпичного противостояния, но что-то подсказывало Маккою, что в итоге козлом отпущения останется он один. 

– Отлично, всю информацию, так всю информацию! – доктор Маккой громко хлопнул в ладоши, одновременно делая отчаянные знаки медсестре. Несмотря на причитания, Кристина сработала более чем оперативно и уже через секунду испуганно выглядывала из-за плеча доктора. 

– Доктор! Вы не имеете права! – Спок вскочил со своей койки, явно намереваясь предотвратить утечку личной информации, но силовое поле свело на нет его отважную попытку добраться до Маккоя. 

– Надо будет вынести благодарность мистеру Скотту, его идея установить силовое поле в медотсеке была гениальна, – со знанием дела кивнул со своей койки Джим, явно наслаждаясь мельтешением вулканских шорт по периметру сдерживающего барьера. – Ну, Боунз, пойдем в мой кабинет, и там… – собравшегося покинуть карантинную зону капитана отшвырнуло назад, аккурат в крепкие объятия вулканца. 

Спок выпустил брыкающегося человека с секундной задержкой: свернутая шея могла бы послужить неплохим сдерживающим фактором для неконтролируемого распространения конфиденциальной информации о пон фарре и о наличии парнокопытных животных на элементах его одежды. Однако стоило признать – убивать из-за этого существо с признаками хоть какого-то интеллекта было не совсем гуманно. 

– Эй! Что за черт! – Джим Кирк попытался преодолеть барьер еще раз и еще раз, и снова безуспешно. – Боунз, я требую объяснений! 

– Как главный судовой врач, прописываю вам с мистером Споком стационарный режим, – на секунду могло показаться, что доктор испытывает некое удовлетворение от сложившейся ситуации, но, конечно же, это было не так. 

– Что-о-о? – завопил Кирк, – Боунз, выпусти меня немедленно! 

Спок вздохнул, день обещал быть длинным. Если бы он применил к соседу по палате нейрозахват, выглядело бы это как самозащита? Вид пинающего силовое поле Джима Кирка, убедил его, что все-таки нет. 

– Джим, ты просил информацию, ты и мистер Спок ее получите. Я перенаправил ваши личные дела вам на компьютеры, – сообщил непреклонный Маккой, что-то активно набиравший на рабочей консоли медотсека. – Может быть, это поможет вам вспомнить. 

– Доктор, ваши действия нелогичны, – попытался вновь внять голосу разума Леонарда Маккоя вулканец. – Вместо того чтобы применять к нам сомнительные методики возвращения памяти, не лучше ли было для начала выяснить причину нашего положения? 

– Одно другому не мешает, – отрезал Маккой, решив не вступать в долгие дебаты со Споком. Он не стал уточнять, что, в общем-то, его мало волновал способ, каким капитан и старпом заработали очередные неприятности на свои головы, гораздо больше его заботила перспектива объяснения Джиму Кирку удивительных особенностей вулканской репродукции путем моментального погружения того в процесс. – Я с удовольствием послушаю эту захватывающую историю, но только когда вы сами ее вспомните. Или же вместо бесконтактных процедур вы предпочитаете сделать капитану мелдинг? 

– Мелдинг? – задумчиво протянул Кирк, на время прекратив экзекуцию силового поля. Неведомое вулканское слово звучало очень многообещающе, можно даже сказать – будоражаще. – Да, если нам не придется сидеть в заточении, мистер Спок, я бы не отказался, чтобы вы сделали мне это самое что-то. 

– Я готов рассмотреть вариант с личными досье, – поспешно ответил Спок, пока ситуация не завернула в те края, откуда уже не было возврата. Если Джим Кирк производил такое удручающее впечатление по внешнему виду, трудно было предположить, что о нем можно сказать по содержанию внутреннему. 

– Вот и славно, – подытожил доктор, даже не пытаясь скрыть победоносную ухмылку. – А теперь идите и читайте. 

– Хорошо, – гордо вздернув подбородок, сообщил Джим, – но передай Скотти, что я с ним еще поговорю относительно его инженерного самоуправства на корабле! – пнув напоследок силовое поле, он устремился к своему компьютеру. На вкус Спока, подобное поведение было совершенно неэффективным, но блестящим, неповторимым, виртуозно вызывающим. 

Несколько минут прошли в гнетущей томительной тишине, нарушаемой лишь щелканьем клавиш и периодическим хмыканьем со стороны капитана. 

– Ну, что? – спросил Маккой, когда понял, что пауза затягивается слишком уж надолго. – Теперь вы хотя бы верите, что знакомы друг с другом? 

– Данные можно и подделать, – протянул все еще сомневающийся Джим Кирк, – инопланетяне полны коварства. Может, все это мне только кажется. И никого из вас здесь нет. 

Вообще-то, Джиму совсем не хотелось верить, что этот занятный вулканец в игривых шортах является всего лишь плодом его воображения, но долг капитана требовал рассмотреть все возможные варианты. 

– Поразительно, – скорбно вздохнул Спок, – не могу поверить, что я мог служить под командованием такого склонного к паранойе субъекта. – Кажется, капитанский долг вулканец воспринял не очень благожелательно. 

– Поразительно, что Я мог командовать над таким черствым сухарем, лишенным даже намека на интуицию, – тут же парировал Джим Кирк, обиженный столь недальновидным подходом. 

– О, не сомневайтесь, «под» и «над» вы были долгие годы и по большей части находили это очаровательным, – поспешил вставить ремарку доктор Маккой. 

Ответом ему послужили два нечитаемых взгляда. Маккой закатил глаза, действовать в лоб не получилось. Но поступать иначе он не собирался, потому как образ буйного вулканца со всеми признаками гормонального психоза, находящегося на его попечении, с каждой минутой становился все реальнее. 

– Ладно, – сделал вторую попытку Маккой, – ничто в ваших личных делах не показалось вам странным? 

– Тут говорится, что мы много лет служили на одном корабле, но нет никакой информации, как мы познакомились. 

Джим невольно расплылся в улыбке. Несомненно, у этого вопроса был крайне разумный подтекст – мол, первое впечатление, как запах нестиранных носков клингона, не перебить ничем, – но Джиму этот вулканец показался крайне сентиментальным. 

– Поверьте, Спок, этого не помнит даже компьютер. Что-нибудь еще? – до занудства практичный Маккой нарушил волшебство момента. 

Оба незадачливых пациента вновь уставились в свои мониторы. Вернее, уставился только Спок, а вот взгляд Джима теперь периодически возвращался к вулканцу и его голым ногам. Свои голые ноги Джим Кирк, судя по всему, воспринимал совершенно естественно. 

– До настоящего момента я был уверен, что служу под командованием капитана Пайка… – начал было Спок, но договорить ему не дали. 

– Ух ты! – капитан в очень своеобразной форме известил всех присутствующих, что обнаружил в личном деле своего первого помощника еще что-то занимательное, помимо голых ног. – Так вы сын вулканского посла! Помню, суровый такой мужик был! 

Спок мог бы добавить, что каждый, кто хоть раз имел честь пообщаться с Сареком, как правило, помнил тот день до конца своей жизни и безрезультатно пытался его забыть. 

– Ну а вы, как я посмотрю, установили первый контакт с расой горнов, – вежливо добавил Спок, чтобы поддержать беседу. В свою очередь он тоже помнил капитана горна, который под эпитет «суровый мужик» попадал не меньше Сарека, хоть и ходил в одной лишь тоге, но от дальнейших комментариев Спок все-таки воздержался. 

– Да, таких сильных объятий я не получал, пожалуй, ни от кого, – хмыкнул Джим, продолжая изучать в компьютере список заслуг Спока перед человечеством. Доктор что-то неразборчиво промычал. А вот Спока это заявление нелогично больно укололо, в силу своей физиологии по части крепких объятий вулканцы были очень даже продвинуты. Чисто теоретически Спок мог бы заобнимать этого человека до смерти, но, благоразумно решив, что это не повод для хвастовства, тоже вернулся к чтению, впрочем все же удерживая на краю сознания неожиданно привлекательную мысль. Обниматься Спок любил, просто никто об этом не знал. 

– А что такое «колинар»? – наконец спросил капитан, обнаружив очередной пробел в своем лексиконе и, как следствие, в собственной памяти, – в досье написано, что вы вернулись на корабль, потому что не смогли его завершить. 

– Я не смог его завершить, потому что случился кризис с трансформировавшимся зондом, – еще больше оскорбился Спок. – А после продолжать было уже бессмысленно. 

Маккой с трудом сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться вслух. Он помнил совсем другую причину столь резкой смены жизненных приоритетов. Нежные взгляды, рука в руке – и все это непотребное зрелище в его лазарете. 

– Действительно, Джим, – сказал доктор, многозначительно вскинув брови и для верности потерев свои ладони одна о другую, – Спок вернулся на корабль, потому что принял _простое_ решение из-за _простого_ желания служить в качестве _простого_ первого помощника рядом с _простым_ капитаном. – Брови доктора взлетели еще выше, а ладони сложились в замок. – Понимаешь, даже у _простых_ вулканцев существуют _простые_ чувства, которые недоступны мутировавшему зонду. 

Джим Кирк посмотрел на доктора с ноткой тревоги во взгляде. 

– Слушай, Боунз, я, конечно, не на что не намекаю, но, может быть, тебе самому стоит принять простую таблетку от простого нервного срыва? 

– И впредь попрошу держать ваши оскорбления относительно простых вулканцев при себе, – подал голос Спок, который, вообще-то, причислял себя к совершенно уникальным вулканцам, но в знак солидарности к своей расе был просто обязан вступить на путь защиты всех остальных ее представителей. 

– И, Боунз, ты убиваешь все удовольствие от чтения, – по всей видимости, Джим сменил свое недовольство на милость и теперь уже открыто пялился на Спока. Вулканец же в свою очередь ловил эти взгляды из-под полуопущенных ресниц и продолжал разглаживать и без того безупречно выглаженные шорты. Похоже, эти двое на каком-то ментальном уровне успели сговориться против целительной силы лазарета и его руководящих элементов. С точки зрения подступающего пон фарра это было очень даже кстати. Однако вряд ли это благостное настроение удержалось бы надолго, если бы сейчас Кирк оказался растянутым на койке под взбесившимся вулканцем. Испытывая мрачное удовлетворение, Маккой решил в этом случае капитану не помогать. 

К тому же у Маккоя совершенно неожиданно появился новый повод для беспокойства. Шипение автоматических дверей возвестило о появлении в лазарете еще двоих членов экипажа. 

– О, я вижу мое силовое поле активировано, – Монтгомери Скотт галантно поддерживая под руку лейтенант-коммандера Ухуру, вступил под стерильные своды больничной палаты. – А я вот подумал, чего бы мне не зайти, не проверить, как у вас все тут работает. 

Однако беззаботный тон главного инженера не смог усыпить бдительности доктора – одного взгляда на любопытную спутницу Скотти хватило, чтобы определить, кто возбудил в главном инженере такой неодолимый интерес к собственным инновациям. Не стоило сомневаться, сейчас весь корабль от мостика до инженерного отсека уже строил предположения о причине очередного невменяемого состояния капитана и старпома, а Ухура, конечно же, из чистого благородства вызвалась проникнуть в зону сосредоточения основной информации. 

– И для этого вам обязательно понадобился офицер связи? – съязвил Маккой, размышляя над тем, как бы побыстрее спровадить незваных гостей. В общем-то, ему хватало развлечений на вечер и без дополнительных зрителей. 

Скотти густо покраснел, но от своего не отступился. 

– Никогда не знаешь, где пригодятся лишние руки, – сказал он, оглядываясь по сторонам, – и, может, мы могли бы чем-нибудь помочь вам здесь? 

Его предложение, естественно, нашло самый желанный отклик за силовым полем. 

– Конечно, можете, мистер Скотт, – прозвучал решительный голос с мягкими, но убедительными интонациями. – Маккой знал, что услышит эту фразу, но предполагал, что ее автором будет Джим Кирк. Однако Спок оказался проворнее по части использования внезапных шансов на обретение свободы. – Не могли бы вы отключить ваше силовое поле, чтобы мы как разумные существа поговорили о случившемся с нами за его пределами? 

Скотти затравленно посмотрел на доктора, Маккой ответил ему взглядом «Только попробуй!» Обрисовать одним лишь выражением лица все прелести общения с психически неуравновешенным вулканцем в случае невыполнения этого нехитрого распоряжения Маккой не мог, но, кажется, Скотти и сам смекнул, на чьей стороне сейчас безопаснее. 

– Прошу прощения, мистер Спок, – он беспомощно развел руками в стороны, – но это экспериментальная установка, и на данный момент она не до конца спроектирована. 

Несколько секунд все присутствующие в лазарете пытались прикинуть, каков был основной посыл в заявлении Скотти, какова была в нем доля правды, а что было сказано в угоду доктору, и чем теперь это все грозило. 

– То есть вы хотите сказать, что поставили силовое поле без возможности его выключить? – Спок с силу наибольшей устойчивости к стрессам все-таки сумел озвучить всеобщую мысль. 

– На данный момент, – кивнул Скотти. – Мне подумалось, что в случае необходимости самым важным должно быть наличие силового поля, а остальное – дело наживное. 

– И решили, что место, где в первую очередь может понадобиться энергетический барьер без выключателя – это лазарет? – острая бровь вулканца взметнулась вверх, выражая полную рассинхронизацию с логикой главного инженера. 

– Ну так пригодилось же? – Скотти обезоруживающе улыбнулся и не без гордости качнулся на каблуках. – К тому же оно непроницаемо только для биообъектов. Так что если вы захотите получить какую-нибудь посылку, то проблем не возникнет. – Спок открыл было рот и даже выставил указательный палец вперед, чтобы выдать какой-нибудь блестящий контраргумент, но облечь в слова все, что думал по этому поводу, не сумел. И если первый помощник тратил время на организацию стремительной и без сомнения провальной попытки бегства, то сам капитан действовал тактически выверенным маневром. 

– Ухура, милая моя Ухура, – улыбка, – а вы похорошели, – загадочный кивок, – новая прическа? – снова улыбка. – Вам идет, – легкий наклон головы, чтобы свет лучше падал на выразительные, несомненно героические, скулы капитана. 

– Ой, ну что вы, – хихикнула Ухура, машинально поправляя свои волосы, – вы мне льстите. 

– Эй! – возмутился Скотти и загородил своей широкой грудью зардевшуюся связистку, – оставьте в покое мою женщину, у вас есть… – «своя», может, и не было произнесено вслух, но многозначительный жест охвативший область справа от Кирка, начинающуюся от голубых шлепанцев и заканчивающейся гладкой черной шевелюрой, был весьма красноречив. 

– К тому же Ухура не знает как выключить силовое поле, – чуть спокойнее добавил он, когда понял, что его гневная эскапада отнюдь не устыдила капитана, а только лишь заставила его недоуменно потереть подбородок. 

Маккой же с укоризной посмотрел на Скотти, тот порушил всю его методу поступательного возвращения памяти путем изучения личных дел, однако, следовало признать, что без учета последних эмоциональных заявлений маленькая ложь главного инженера о силовом поле могла стать отправной точкой для опробования новой теории. 

– Ладно, сменим тактику, – сказал он, со всей возможной серьезностью глядя на пригорюнившихся за энергетическим барьером узников, – вы хотели выбраться из лазарета, вы из него выберетесь. – И, пресекая преждевременное воодушевление, поспешил уточнить: – Но только если будете сотрудничать друг с другом. 

– О сотрудничестве какого рода вы говорите? – осторожно спросил Спок, неуверенный, что действительно хочет узнать правдивый ответ. 

– О, я понял, – просиял капитан, – Боунз хочет, чтобы мы самостоятельно отключили силовое поле. Ведь так? 

Маккою только оставалось подивиться такой проницательности, впрочем, у Джима Кирка всегда был отличный нюх на возможность установления близких контактов на рабочем месте. На нерабочем, кстати, тоже, но сейчас такие нюансы можно было смело опустить. Тем более что совместный труд вполне мог иметь больший потенциал по воскрешению забытых чувств, чем совместное чтение. 

– Мистер Скотт, озвучьте, пожалуйста, спецификации вашего изобретения. – Спок, как всегда, по-деловому подошел к решению вновь возникшей задачи и удобно устроился на биокровати, стараясь абстрагироваться от фривольного вида капитана напротив. – Каков источник питания силового поля, напряжение в генерирующих катушках, частота калибровки и, естественно, степень модуляции активной фазы? 

Джим Кирк только восхищенно присвистнул. 

– Да вы кладезь знаний, мистер Спок. Однако я бы предпочел решить проблему более эффективным способом. Например, вскрыть переборку и просто выдернуть из нее кабель. 

– Капитан, мистер Спок, может, вы не будете ломать корабль? – простонал Скотти, в ужасе глядя на примеривающегося к переборке Джима Кирка. 

– Что за варварская идея, – возмутился Спок, – конечно, я не намерен ничего ломать. Как представители технически развитых рас мы, естественно, воспользуемся трикодерами. 

– Что значит трикодерами! Расчеты – это слишком долго! – упер руки в бока Кирк и даже встал со своей койки. – Я тут командую, и мы вскроем щиток немедленно! 

Спок, из последних сил старясь оставаться лояльным к импульсивному соседу, поднял взгляд на щиток, громоздившийся вызывающе высоко, под самым потолком. 

– Это будет проблематично. Вы не достигнете цели, даже если встанете на кровать. 

– Для того-то мне и нужен ты! – радостно согласился Джим Кирк. – Я заберусь тебе на плечи и… 

– За кого вы меня принимаете? – Спок вздернул подбородок, его вулканская лояльность немедленно сгинула в недрах возмущения. – Я не позволю использовать меня в качестве стремянки. И я решительно против членовредительства на корабле. 

Спок, быть может, и не был бы так категоричен, предложи Джим Кирк диаметрально противоположный вариант – по его личному мнению, широкие плечи и крепкая спина капитана как нельзя лучше подходили в качестве опоры для легкого и гибкого вулканца, но этот способ в голову Джима Кирка почему-то не пришел. А следовательно, Спок решил, что у него есть полное моральное право не поддерживать дикие выходки капитана. 

– В таком случае мы останемся тут надолго, – подытожил Джим Кирк, с тоской глядя на недосягаемый щиток. Его блестящий план провалился, так и не пройдя испытание практикой. 

Маккой же горестно вздохнул, в который раз за сегодняшний день. Определенно, совместный труд не стал достаточно стимулирующим для возвращения памяти фактором, скорее наоборот, а значит, пора было прибегнуть к крайним мерам. Тем более что наглядные демонстрации Джим Кирк воспринимал гораздо лучше, чем что-либо навязанное извне. И как подозревал доктор, руководство Звездного Флота в полном составе подписалось бы под этими словами. 

– Забудьте о щитке, – со вздохом скомандовал он. – Мистер Сулу, – сказал Маккой, нажав на кнопку интеркома, – подойдите, пожалуйста, в лазарет. И да, захватите с собой лирпы и желательно мистера Чехова тоже. 

– Лирпы? – в священном ужасе спросил Спок. – Откуда на «Энтерпрайз» лирпы? 

– На нашем корабле можно реплицировать все, что угодно, даже лирпы, – козырнул несомненным преимуществом звездолета Кирк. – А кстати, что это такое? – чуть помедлив, поинтересовался он у Спока, по-видимому решив, что добиваться ответа относительно вулканских терминов у Маккоя крайне непродуктивно. Впрочем, продуктивность получения ответов со стороны вулканца тоже оказалась весьма сомнительной. Спок решил сохранить гордое молчание, а вот Маккой оказался более словоохотлив. 

– Скоро сам узнаешь, – пообещал капитану доктор, скрывая коварную ухмылку. – Пон фарр, лирпы, колинар, затем снова пон фарр. Все это так взаимосвязано. 

Маккой надолго задумался, пытаясь подобрать слова для дальнейшего, более красочного описания причинно-следственных связей между этими понятиями, однако его мыслительный процесс прервал закономерный приход Сулу и Чехова. 

– А что, капитан и мистер Спок еще не закончили? – спросил Сулу, с интересом глядя из-за плеча Маккоя на разряженное в экзотические наряды начальство. 

– Или в этот раз они снова решили подраться? – бесхитростно добавил Павел Чехов. 

– Что значит снова? – Спок, кажется, потерял надежду разговаривать утвердительными предложениями. – Я не собираюсь драться с капитаном Кирком. 

– Вот именно! – поддержал вулканца Джим. – Этими штуками и убить можно. Гигантские лопатовидные атрибуты вулканской культуры явно не вызвали у него доверия, хоть и находились в руках его старших офицеров. 

Маккой только отмахнулся. Он бы сказал, что семь лет назад на то и был расчет, но решил не травмировать взволнованную публику шокирующими заявлениями, а вместо этого внимательно осмотрел пространство вокруг себя. Если отодвинуть стол и избавиться от одной кровати, получится все как надо. Конечно, не мешало бы иметь и другие атрибуты памятного события, парочку остроухих статистов с какими-нибудь там колокольчиками или гонг, но трудные времена требовали трудных решений и допускали определенную долю импровизации. 

– Итак, – хлопнул в ладоши Маккой, когда минимальные приготовления были завершены, а запыхавшиеся Чехов и Сулу развалились на стульях, – сейчас мы организуем инсталляцию событий семилетней давности! 

– О, здорово! – Павел поудобнее устроился на своем стуле. – Всегда хотел посмотреть, как там все было. 

– Да, надо было попкорн захватить, – вслух пожалел Сулу. 

– Не для того я вас сюда звал, чтобы вы забивали свои желудки всякой дрянью, – возмутился доктор. – Давайте, вперед! 

– Э, прошу прощения, – на манер вежливого кадета-первокурсника Хикару поднял руку для вопроса, – но нас с навигатором там не было, боюсь, что для нас это будет невыполнимая задача. 

Доктор закатил глаза. 

– Меньше слов – больше дела. Об этом потом трезвонил весь корабль, а среди присутствующих вы, главные сплетники, наверняка знаете полную версию событий лучше меня. В любом случае несоответствия реалиям я предотвращу. – И в качестве подтверждения своих слов он направил острия лирп в сторону притихших Сулу и Чехова. Что и говорить, против такого довода они были бессильны. 

– Чур, я капитан! – заявил вскочивший на ноги Павел и двумя руками ухватился за древко лирпы. 

– Пф, да какой ты капитан. Тебе до капитана, как от Москвы до Сан-Франциско. 

Польщенный Кирк удовлетворительно хмыкнул, Маккой снова закатил глаза, Спок же вот уже как восемь минут кряду активно размышлял о срочной необходимости приобретения сверхспособности, а именно умения перемещаться сквозь стены или, на худой конец, просачиваться сквозь пол. 

Оглядев себя критическим взглядом, Павел Чехов пришел к выводу, что Сулу, в общем-то, был прав. 

– Да, надо порвать рубашку. – И он, с присущей только русским лейтенантам экспрессией, дернул ткань на груди. 

– Так намного лучше, – деловито одобрил Сулу. 

– Да деритесь уже! – сквозь ладонь, которая практически прилипла к его лбу, прорычал Маккой. 

Послышалось сосредоточенное сопение, звуки удара палки о палку, шарканье ног и неутешительный вердикт доктора «не так все было». 

– Кататься, вы должны кататься по земле! Больше страсти, Сулу, ты его убить хочешь! Ну, может, и не совсем убить. Залезай на него сверху! 

– А ноги надо закидывать? – просипел старательный Чехов откуда-то из-под Сулу. 

– Надо! – твердо подтвердил Маккой. – Выше! Вот! Молодцы! Ну что? – Маккой обернулся к молчаливым зрителям. – Кажется вам это знакомым? 

– Да как сказать… – первым подал голос капитан, все еще наблюдая за тем, как нога Павла забирается все выше по талии Сулу, – и часто мы так делали? 

– Я надеялся, что это вы мне скажете! – взвился доктор Маккой, начиная терять терпение. 

– Ну не знаю, пока все как в тумане, – развел руками капитан и, спрыгнув с кровати, прошелся в сторону вулканца, – может, если Сулу с Чеховым покажут, что было дальше... 

– Я протестую! – насупился Спок. – Это зрелище выставляет вулканский ритуал в неверном свете. 

– Да ладно, мистер Спок. Это же так увлекательно. – Капитан плюхнулся на койку рядом со старпомом и улыбнулся ему лучезарной улыбкой. – Вы не возражаете, если я рядом посижу? Отсюда вид лучше. 

Спок сказал бы ему, что спрашивать разрешения после совершения действия нелогично, но, подумав, пришел к выводу, что человеку, чей интерес к вулканским ритуалам поддерживается исключительно небывалой растяжкой Павла Чехова, будет трудно объяснить неоспоримые преимущества логики, а потому оставил возражения при себе. 

– Значит, хотите дальше, – между тем продолжил Маккой, пристально наблюдая за сгрудившейся на больничной койке парочкой. – Так тому и быть. Сулу, Чехов, поднимайтесь с пола! И становитесь один позади другого. 

– О! – восхитился Сулу, отряхивая с красного кителя пыль. – Та самая сцена! 

– Что это значит? – не преминул уточнить Спок, начиная испытывать необъяснимую тревогу, связанную с ярко выраженным ощущением под названием «дурное предчувствие». – Если вы хотите опять выставить меня в неверном свете... 

– Что вы, мистер Спок, – попытался успокоить его Павел Чехов, заняв правильную диспозицию за спиной Сулу, – это прекрасный момент вашего воссоединения с капитаном после драки, о котором на корабле ходят легенды. 

Спок не сказал бы, что это заявление его так уж обрадовало, но он решил принять судьбу с чисто вулканским достоинством, а потому почти не вздрогнул, когда лейтенант-коммандер Сулу с радостным воплем «Джи-и-им!» бросился к вывернувшему из-за его спины Чехову и мертвой хваткой вцепился в его плечи. 

– Какая экспрессия! – присвистнул Джим Кирк, с трудом удержавшись, чтобы не ткнуть старпома локтем в бок. – Никогда бы не подумал, что вулканцы на такое способны. 

– Очевидно, что это все художественный вымысел, – поспешил откреститься от происходящего за силовым полем Спок. – Такого просто не могло быть. С чего бы мне совершать такие нехарактерные действия! 

– Вот и я тогда подумал, с чего бы! – подключился к разговору Маккой. 

– А дальше, дальше-то что было?– теперь капитан Кирк чуть ли не подпрыгивал на месте. Койка под Споком от этого начала ходить ходуном. 

– А дальше вы пошли заниматься делом! – со взглядом, полным невинности, ответил Маккой. 

– Каким делом? – Спок сначала сказал это вслух, а уже потом пожалел. 

Маккой только развел руками. И произнес на высокой ноте: 

– Вам виднее! Ничего другого вы относительно своего дальнейшего времяпрепровождения мне не сообщили. 

– Как это было недальновидно с нашей стороны, – искренне посетовал капитан Кирк. Кажется, вся эта история вызвала у него какой-то нездоровый интерес. – Может, если мы сами попробуем поучаствовать в инсталляции, эффект будет более значительным? 

В безмолвном осуждении Спок отшатнулся – все-таки не каждый день можно было увидеть, как человеческие брови выписывают виртуозные акробатические номера, ставя к позорному столбу всю многовековую традицию шевеления бровями у вулканцев. 

– Пожалуй, я воздержусь, – сухо прокомментировал данное заявление Спок. Присутствие на его койке капитана странным образом волновало, но вот тесное соседство матерчатых ананасов с яблочными пони все-таки было несколько преждевременным. 

– Мы могли бы провести инсталляцию наедине, чтобы нас ничто не отвлекало от процесса восстановления памяти. – Капитан Кирк ласково улыбнулся бесхитростной улыбкой голодного питона перед притихшим кроликом. 

Маккой снова закатил глаза. 

– И почему у вас все не как у нормальных людей? – спросил он, лелея единственную мечту – оказаться в каком-нибудь другом месте. Желательно оборудованном баром и лишенном всех технологических средств связи с внешним миром. В крайнем случае можно было обойтись и без первого пункта. 

– Может, потому что я не человек, – сделал логичное предположение Спок. 

– Очко в пользу мистера Спока, Боунз, – ухмыльнулся капитан, уже практически дыша старпому в ухо. – Но ты не расстраивайся, выход должен быть. После стольких лет в качестве моего лучшего друга ты должен был поверить, что безвыигрышных сценариев не существует. 

– Действительно, доктор, попытайтесь мыслить логически, – сурово добавил вулканец, между тем стараясь определить, через сколько секунд он свалится с кровати, если продолжит отодвигаться от капитана с той же скоростью. – Я настоятельно прошу поскорее оказать мне помощь. 

«В противном случае помощь понадобится капитану», – Спок не сказал этого вслух, но посыл был более чем очевиден. А в бессознательном состоянии Джим Кирк вряд ли бы стал привлекателен в разгар пон фарра. Маккой покачал головой: если что и подсказывала ему логика, то только то, что одному ему не справиться. Он критически оглядел разношерстную компанию, собравшуюся в лазарете. Что ж, если он хотел добиться результата, пора была подключать дополнительные человеческие ресурсы, по крайней мере ту их часть, у которой с головой было все в порядке. 

– Итак, – сказал Маккой, демонстративно игнорируя капитана и старпома, – у кого есть какие-нибудь гениальные идеи, как заставить их вспомнить друг о друге? 

– Ну, – протянул Сулу, – можно попробовать воссоздать ситуацию с угрозой для жизни. 

– О, да, – воодушевился Чехов, – обычно это сразу заставляет голову варить лучше. 

Спок, до этого собиравшийся со смирением контактировать исключительно со своим внутренним миром, не выдержал: 

– Только попрошу без экстремальных мер. В крайнем случае я готов на медикаментозное лечение. 

– А вот я не готов, – обиделся капитан, не ожидавший такого предательства со стороны своего новоприобретенного друга. 

Маккою, в сущности, было все равно. Он без зазрения совести привлек бы на свою сторону все достижения современной фармацевтики, но пока гуманизм все же побеждал страх. 

– Нет уж, – сказал он, с сожалением отметая идею обколоть вулканца транквилизаторами, а потом и капитана познакомить с чудесным миром седативных препаратов – за компанию, – это должно быть что-то простое. 

– Но знаковое, – скромно добавила Кристина Чэпел. 

– То, что связывало их многие годы, – Скотти как всегда внес рациональное зерно в общее обсуждение. 

– И повторялось изо дня в день, – поддержала главного инженера Ухура. 

Все на мгновение задумались, а потом одновременно издали радостное «А что, если...?» Губы Маккоя сами собой растянулись в улыбке. Именно этого он и ждал – чтобы луч прозрения осветил мрак безысходности. 

– И почему мне не нравится это затишье? – Джим Кирк, хоть и был увлечен лицезрением своего соседа, сразу уловил изменение общественных настроений в лазарете. – Боунз, может, просветишь нас с мистером Споком, что ты задумал. 

Но этим Маккой совершенно не собирался заниматься. Здесь был важен эффект внезапности. 

– Чехов, Сулу, идите и реплицируйте все необходимое, – горя энтузиазмом, скомандовал доктор, – только смотрите, не промахнитесь с размером. 

Рулевой и навигатор бодро удалились, но через несколько минут вернулись, нагруженные вещами. Через правую руку Сулу были перекинуты желтая и голубая форменки старого образца, а через левую пара черных брюк с завлекательным клешем по низу. Чехов трепетно прижимал к груди черные же сапоги со щегольскими каблуками. 

– Джим, ты хотел поучаствовать в инсталляции, сейчас твое желание осуществится. – Маккой внимательно оглядел атрибуты очередного действа. – Переодевайтесь. 

Конечно, это был рискованный шаг. Удаленная диагностика не входила в список основных умений Маккоя, а потому с визуальной оценкой степени близости Спока к пон фарру возникали существенные трудности. К тому же оставалось неизвестным, как отреагирует вулканец на увеличение в обозримом пространстве оголенных частей человеческого тела. Однако, если вулканец и испытал сейчас нехарактерный всплеск эмоций, то явно не по причине вдруг возникшей любовной тяги к капитану. 

– Со словами «Дамы, отвернитесь» Джим стремительно спустил шорты на пол. Там же секундой позже оказалась и цветастая рубашка. 

Маккой увиденное решил никак не комментировать. А вот Спока эти действия откровенно шокировали. Спрятавшись за ширмой от посторонних, в особенности от одной крайне наглой пары глаз, он в одиночестве натянул раритетную форму, прислушиваясь к своим неописуемо богатым внутренним ощущениям – знакомый цвет, материал, структура, из чего следовал лишь один очевидный вывод: у мистера Сулу были серьезные проблемы с глазомером. 

– Я не смогу в этом сидеть, – по простоте душевной, будто это действительно кого-то могло волновать, пожаловался он. 

– Вам и не надо! – послышался полный врачебного такта ответ Маккоя. 

– А с меня спадают штаны, я смогу ими обернуться несколько раз! – похоже, в жизни капитана Кирка такое случалось не часто, а потому голос его был преисполнен истинным восхищением. 

– Вот и оставишь их себе на память, когда все это наконец закончится, – ответил все тот же язвительный доктор. – Хватит там уже прихорашиваться, выходите! 

Ничего другого, кроме как отринуть стыд и подчиниться, не оставалось. Слегка поскрипывая натянутыми до отказа швами, Спок приставными шагами покинул свое укрытие за ширмой. В центре окруженной силовым полем территории, элегантно поддерживая необъятные штаны, капитан Кирк уже во всю хвастался новым нарядом столпившимся перед барьером людям. Скрипнув формой, Спок пожал плечами: ананасы ли, желтая форменка или брюки-парашюты – Кирку все было к лицу, но более узнаваемым от этого он не сделался. 

Кирк в накладе не остался и теперь тоже внимательно изучал вулканца. Что-что, а кое-какие перемены просто-таки сами бросались в глаза: если свободного покроя шорты с яблоками и пони оставляли хоть какую-то интригу и ощущение недосказанности, то теперь это все безнадежно сгинуло в черных форменных штанах в обтяжку. Верно говорят, что истинную красоту не скрыть, но этот вулканец как был неизвестным вулканцем, так им и оставался. 

Полные радостного предвкушения лица посетителей лазарета начали потихоньку возвращать обыденное выражение рабочей сосредоточенности. 

– Не сработало, – обреченно прошептал Павел Чехов. 

– Не может быть, – не поверил Сулу. 

– Может, мистеру Споку дать килт? – как особый ценитель свободы во всех ее проявлениях, посочувствовал вулканцу Скотти. 

– Если они не вспомнят друг о друге сейчас, останется одно – погрузить их в стазис, – пригрозил Маккой. 

– Эй, – Джим Кирк возмущенно всплеснул руками, – никакого стазиса, и вообще, мне давно пора на мостик, в свое родное капитанское кресло. 

– Я склонен поддержать мистера Кирка, – Споку идея законсервировать их в стазисе не понравилась ровно в той же пропорции, что и капитану, – пока вы изобретаете очередные методики своих бесчеловечных экспериментов, доктор, я вполне мог бы поработать за научной консолью. 

Маккой уже хотел бурно высказаться на тему того, что на мостике капитан и старпом окажутся, только если пройдут по его трупу, как внезапная мысль заставила его отбросить жертвенческие настроения. 

– Капитанское кресло, научная консоль, говорите… – Маккой прищурился, вновь изучая интерьер лазарета, – что там Ухура, Скотти и Чэпел говорили про простое, знаковое и связывающее долгие годы? – Картина нетривиальной рабочей обстановки на мостике с запечатленными на ней Кирком и Споком немедленно возникла перед внутренним взором Маккоя, и уж если он не смог истребить этот образ даже путем многократных алкогольных вливаний, то в головах капитана и старпома все это должно было укорениться на уровне первичных организменных рефлексов. – Ну-ка, Джим, вернись-ка на свою кровать. А вы, Спок, встаньте, пожалуйста, у компьютера. Представьте, что вы на мостике и вам предстоит много часов кропотливой работы. 

– Не понимаю, как это поможет, – осторожно продвинувшись в сторону указанной точки, вяло высказал свое неудовольствие Спок, в настоящее время его больше заботило поведение собственной одежды, нежели препирательства с доктором. Кажется, нитки и ткань его брюк двигались к полному и безоговорочному разрыву отношений, и только от самого Спока зависело, как скоро произойдет этот трагический момент. 

– Без обид, Боунз, но в моем кресле гораздо удобнее, – не удержался от еще одной шпильки в адрес доктора Джим, но на кровать все же уселся и даже закинул ногу на ногу, добиваясь большей достоверности. – Что мне теперь делать? 

– Тебе ничего, – Маккой хищно улыбнулся, предчувствуя близкую развязку, – а вы, Спок, наклонитесь посильнее, чтобы капитан видел, насколько самозабвенно вы увлечены процессом сканирования. Джим, отдай какой-нибудь приказ. 

– Данные сенсоров, мистер Спок, – послушно произнес Джим Кирк, краем глаза замечая плавное движение старпома вниз. 

– Есть, сэр, – сообщил Спок, испытывая нелогичную потребность обернуться и установить, чем же именно занят сейчас капитан. 

Это был момент истины! Взгляд капитана с трудом оторвался от ближайшей к нему части тела первого помощника и сфокусировался на его лице. Впрочем, взгляд старпома уже сам нашел глаза капитана. Казалось, время остановилось, все затаили дыхание. Нервы зрителей, как и брючная ткань Спока, были напряжены до предела. Спок резко выпрямился, тогда как капитан с воплем «Спок!» рванул к вулканцу и заключил его в мужественные объятия, ответом ему было «Джим!», естественно не окрашенное никакими эмоциональными тонами, зато ярко иллюстрированное шевелением бровей и позеленением ушей. Послышался звук рвущейся ткани, несколько облегченных выдохов и грохот падающего тела на пол: мисс Чэпел и брюки Спока оказались слабыми звеньями в этой истории. 

– Ну вот и славно, – проговорил зардевшийся Скотти, оттаскивая несчастную медсестру к ближайшей биокровати и стараясь не смотреть, как радостный капитан потрясает не менее радостным старпомом в воздухе, – пожалуй, наши дела с мисс Ухурой здесь завершены. 

– Но, Скотти, вдруг это краткосрочный эффект? – возразила Ухура, не в силах оторваться от эмоционального зрелища, от которого разрывалось в клочья, в прямом смысле этого слова, самообладание вышестоящих по рангу офицеров. 

– Мне надо показать тебе новую варповую катушку, – увлекая под локоток связистку, Скотти мягко вывел ее из лазарета, – обещаю, она тебе понравится больше, чем четыре предыдущие… 

– Спок! 

– Джим! 

Между тем воссоединение капитана и первого помощника продолжалось. Павел Чехов незаметно промокнул рукавом глаза. Люди за силовым полем были на зависть счастливыми, пусть и без штанов: брюки-парашюты оказались следующей жертвой неконтролируемого выплеска эмоций и теперь, подчиняясь закону гравитации, свалились на пол. 

– Спок! – внезапно в голосе Кирка прорезались совершенно неожиданные нотки ярости. 

– Джим? – пискнул спохватившийся вулканец и отпрыгнул как можно дальше от капитана. 

– Ты! Ты! Предатель! – грозно тыча пальцем, Кирк надвигался на вулканца теперь с неотвратимостью снежной лавины. – Подлый изменщик! 

А вот это Маккою совсем не понравилось. Он уже практически поверил в возможность тихого спокойного, не связанного с проблемами пон фарра вечера и расставаться с этой верой у него не было не малейшего желания. 

– Джим, я не допущу у себя в лазарете насилия! – Маккой заметался перед биокроватями, решив, что еще никто не отменял презумпцию невиновности, а потому, что бы там ни натворил вулканец, не стоило сразу подвергать его физическому наказанию. По крайней мере, в присутствии доктора, окрыленного образом близкой увольнительной. – Если ты что-нибудь с ним сделаешь, я тебя покрывать не стану. 

Джим Кирк так и застыл посреди лазарета, не дойдя всего какую-то пару метров до затаившегося у ширмы Спока. Укор в словах Боунза больно ударил по самым сокровенным струнам его души. 

– Я не собираюсь ничего с ним делать, – сказал капитан тоном оскорбленной невинности. – Это он должен был, а в итоге... – тяжелая пауза заставила невольных зрителей застыть с открытыми ртами, – ...ничего! – резюмировал Джим, удостоверившись, что Маккой, Сулу и Чехов окончательно прониклись драматизмом момента, но особо ничего не поняли. 

– Ничего? – осторожно повторил Маккой, решая моральную дилемму, стоит ли отключить силовое поле и прийти на помощь вулканцу или же лучше повременить с вмешательством в чужие дела. Врачебный долг не предусматривал отступнических стратегий, а вот природное чутье их очень даже одобряло. 

– Вот именно! – Джим для придания большего веса своим словам метнул в сторону вулканца грозный взгляд. – Я ждал пон фарра один день – ничего, два дня – ничего, три дня – и снова ничего. Естественно, пришлось прибегнуть к последнему средству. 

Маккой уже было засомневался, не огрели ли неудавшиеся любовники друг друга чем-нибудь тяжелым по голове в порыве выяснения отношений, но истина оказалась не столь прозаичной. 

– Джим, я предупреждал тебя, что насильственное установление связи может привести к непредвиденным последствиям, – попытался вклиниться в обличительную речь капитана Спок, но затих под еще одним грозным взглядом. 

– Как удобно! – вспылил Джим. – Тогда бы я точно никогда не узнал, что ты подлый изменщик. 

Маккой осуждающе покачал головой, с поиском ярких эпитетов в состоянии гнева у Джима Кирка явно наблюдались серьезные проблемы, зато кое-что в этом деле все же начало проясняться. Очевидно, не дождавшись начала любовной вакханалии, Джим в приступе ревности заставил Спока собственными ментальными усилиями образовать между ними связь, в результате чего и произошел весь этот кризис с потерей памяти. 

– Эм, пожалуй, мы пойдем, отнесем лирпы от греха подальше, – прошептал Маккою на ухо встревоженный Сулу. 

– Им бы молока с медом попить, – дал совет сердобольный Павел Чехов, – или чая с мятой, говорят, это помогает от нервов. 

По-мнению доктора, от нервов помогало нечто более горячительное, желательно со свойствами выведения накипи с кафельной поверхности, но старший офицерский состав из лазарета он все-таки выпроводил. 

– Джим, твои обвинения нелогичны, зачем мне искать кого-то на стороне, когда у меня есть ты, – между тем взывал к голосу капитанского разума занявший оборонительную позицию вулканец. 

– Скажи это ромуланцам, у которых ты провел целый месяц! 

– Это была дипломатическая миссия, – не сдавался Спок. 

– И как я погляжу, она удалась на славу! 

– Доктор! – стараясь даже в такой ситуации сохранить достоинство начал Спок. – Проведите какие-нибудь анализы, я готов на все, ведь наверняка существует способ доказать мою невиновность. 

Если это и был звездный час доктора, то явно он пришелся на самое неудачное время суток. Джим Кирк сузил глаза. 

– С каких это пор вы подружились со Споком в такой степени, что он стал просить спасения у тебя? 

Запахло жареным. Вот теперь Маккой в полной мере осознал, насколько в лазарете до сегодняшнего дня была необходима установка силового поля. Жаль, что вдобавок Скотти не установил и электрошокер, потому что Маккой с большой радостью испробовал бы его действие на капитане. Может быть, хотя бы тогда удалось прочистить тому мозги. 

– Это перешло все границы! Поверить не могу, что ты мог подумать такое про меня и… – надувшийся Спок нашел в себе силы, чтобы выбраться из облюбованного угла. Последнее заявление возмутило его даже сильнее, чем самого доктора Маккоя. Что, в общем-то, тоже было возмутительно. – Сядь на койку и веди себя сообразно своему возрасту и званию, иначе… 

– Иначе что, – едва ли не на цыпочках приподнялся Джим, чтобы смотреть в глаза Спока на одном уровне, – применишь ко мне шейный захват? 

Шейный захват Спок оставил на крайний случай и пока решил ограничиться словесной формой давления. Хотя все больше ему хотелось привязать капитана к кровати, лишив возможности подвергать сомнению его незамутненную вулканскую верность. 

– Вот электронный падд, вот стилос, – сказал Спок, – а теперь давай проведем совместные расчеты сроков, – при всем моем уважении к тебе, Джим, боюсь, твои математические навыки в настоящий момент оставляют желать лучшего. 

Джим одарил вулканца еще одним подозрительным взглядом, но продолжать выяснение отношений не стал. Полный немого осуждения, он прошел к кровати и активировал падд. Спок осторожно присел рядом, довольный уже тем, что смог уменьшить градус эмоционального напряжения до уровня, допускающего адекватную работу. 

Маккой же, одолеваемый извечным вопросом, почему вселенная к нему так жестока, решил не лезть на рожон и переждать бурю, прислонившись к дверному косяку. 

Лазарет между тем вновь погрузился в тревожную тишину. 

– Ну, вот видишь, Джим, – через несколько минут глобальных вычислений Спок ткнул стилосом в экран падда, – три недели я был в состоянии криогенной заморозки, и мои биопроцессы приостановились. 

– Зато после инцидента с клингонами мы прыгнули на месяц в будущее, – тут же нашел изъян в этой блестящей теории Джим. 

– Но до этого мы проведи два месяца в прошлом? 

– Вот именно, – Джим приплюсовал к своему столбцу очередную цифру. – Я все это очень хорошо помню. – С чувством близким к праведному гневу он посмотрел прямо в глаза вулканцу, Спок же логично пресек невербальный поклеп справедливым доводом: 

– А как насчет случаев, которые ты не помнишь? – с точки зрения вулканца это был очень серьезный, можно сказать, актуальный вопрос в реалиях их заточения в лазарете, но, увы, недостаточно серьезный и актуальный для ревнивого капитана. 

– Тогда давай найдем того, кто их помнит, – парировал Джим. 

Капитан и старпом одновременно уставились на Маккоя. Жестокость вселенной сделалась просто вопиющей. Жертвовать своими нервными клетками, спасая экипаж от потенциально буйного вулканца – это было одно, но играть роль семейного психолога – этого Маккою не могло пригрезиться даже в самом страшном кошмаре. Он уже начал жалеть, что вернул этим неблагодарным память, и чувствовал, что будет сокрушаться об этом не один день. 

– Может, вы еще посчитаете случаи, которые не помню я? Или Скотти? Или мистер Кайл? – сделал ход конем Маккой, все больше убеждаясь в том, что здравомыслием в лазарете обладает только он один. После стольких приключений этим покорителям галактики давно уже было пора перестать считать время. Конечно, любовь лишала разума, но все же Маккой надеялся, что Джима Кирка и Спока она не приведет к хроническому слабоумию. Видимо, зря. 

– А это мысль, – воодушевленно согласился Спок, чувствуя, что кровь в его венах забурлила отчаянно быстро, – если мы зададим вероятностный параметр, то можно будет определить... 

Но, похоже, лимит адекватности у Джима Кирка был исчерпан. 

– Значит, все-таки ромуланцы, – сказал капитан тоном низверженного героя, падд и стилос тут же полетели на кровать, обозначая завершение конструктивной фазы разбирательств. – А теперь я хочу знать только одно! Имя! 

– Джеймс Тиберий Кирк! – медленно выговаривая каждое слово, отчеканил Спок. Горячая кровь прилила к его лицу. 

– Ха! – саркастически рассмеялся обладатель этого имени. – И это, конечно же означает, что я твой единственный и неповторимый и никакой измены не было? 

– Нет! – неожиданно сообщил Спок. – Это означает, что я отдал лучшие годы своей жизни эгоистичному человеку, привыкшему, чтобы ему во всем потакали, которому и дела нет до моих слов. Говорил мне папа не ходить в Звездный Флот, а я его не слушал! – Спок очень трагически вздохнул. – Знаешь что? – Вулканец эффектным жестом, которому мог бы позавидовать любой актер драматического театра, схватил падд с незавершенными расчетами и со всего маху запустил им в стену. – С меня хватит! 

Такого пренебрежительного отношения падд не выдержал и с глухим треском рассыпался на мелкие кусочки. 

– Ой-ей! – не удержался Маккой, когда вслед за паддом в стену словно дротик вонзился стилос. Всем присутствующим в комнате было не понаслышке известно: если в комнате начали летать предметы, значит, или отказала система гравитации, или у вулканца начался-таки пон фарр. 

Впрочем, долго рассуждать на эту темы было небезопасно, особенно находящемуся за силовым полем Кирку. Вулканец приближался к капитану до боли знакомой походкой робота-убийцы, в глазах его бушевало пламя. Маккой засуетился, пытаясь припомнить код доступа к панели управления силовым полем. Зная привычки Скотти, сомневаться в том, что кодом являлось название какого-то алкогольного напитка, не приходилось. Это был как раз тот случай, когда от обширных знаний могло стать только хуже: на подбор кода у излишне осведомленного в таких делах Маккоя ушли бы часы, а то и дни. А пытаться разыскать главного инженера, бросив при этом лучшего друга перед лицом несколько возбужденной опасности, он не решался. Еще секунда, и взбешенный вулканец мог приступить к любимому делу, о котором всегда вспоминал, будучи в подобном состоянии, а именно к удушению раздражающих его субъектов. 

– О, Спок! – выдохнул не особо напуганный таким поворотом событий Джим и благоговейно повис на шее одеревенелого вулканца. – Ты мне не врал. 

Маккой, растеряв последние слова, попытался жестами указать Джиму всю его неправоту, а заодно и путь к спасению, то есть под кровать. Но внимать его советам никто не собирался – Джим еще крепче прижался к вулканцу, выказывая совершенно неуместное перед лицом грозящей гибели желание обниматься. Маккой прикрыл глаза, ожидая увидеть, как бездыханный капитан сию же минуту свалится на пол прямо в кучу разбросанной им одежды, однако ему пришлось лицезреть другое, хотя не менее шокирующее зрелище. Руки Спока по-хозяйски обвили Джима, и только с очень большим преувеличением Маккой мог назвать то место, где они расположились низом спины. 

– Боунз, тебе пора, – недипломатично намекнул капитан. – И передай Скотти, чтобы он принял командование. 

– Действительно, доктор, – нетерпеливо добавил Спок. – Медицинская помощь больше не требуется. 

Макой возвел очи горе. В общем-то, этого следовало ожидать – изгнание и никакой благодарности. 

– Мы еще поговорим обо всем этом через сутки, – пообещал он, прикидывая, как лучше транспортировать все еще бесчувственную сестру Чэпел из медотсека. – Уверяю, мало вам обоим не покажется. – Однако угрозы, как и советы, были грубо проигнорированы. 

– Лучше через двое суток, доктор, – сделал важное уточнение Спок и переместил руки в точку, которую низом спины Джима Кирка не могло назвать уже никакое вольное допущение. 

Этим свое участие в интимных моментах личной жизни капитана и старпома Маккой решил и ограничить. Для психики, знаете ли, полезнее. Подхватив Кристину, он заторопился к выходу, заодно осмысливая мораль всей этой истории. Она, как и мораль всех историй, связанных с капитаном и старпомом, была незамысловата – с чего бы ни начинали Джим Кирк и Спок, пон фарр все равно неотвратимо сведет их вместе.


End file.
